1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handbook and a method for making the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a permanently bound handbook comprising at least one generalized page, generally related to the use of the handbook, and at least one specialized page, containing particular content related to the specific use of the handbook, and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A permanently bound handbook, comprising at least one generalized page generally related to the use of the handbook, and at least one specialized page containing particular content related to the specific use of the handbook, is frequently used, especially in fields where it functions as at least one of an official record and an indication of qualification. One example is a car maintenance book which comprises specialized pages containing specific information about each car in front, and generalized pages containing service coupons or recording spaces for the maintenance history of the car in back. Another example is a medical record book which comprises specialized pages containing personal information for each patient in front, and generalized pages for recording the treatment the patient receives in back.
Still another example is the one used in the Japanese Social Welfare System. According to the System, a person who is going to receive benefits and support services from a municipality has to get a certificate, which is usually provided in the form of a handbook of the type described above. The Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-6660 discloses a handbook of this type. In the typical handbook of care-certificate, several pages in the beginning of the handbook are private information pages on which private information for each recipient is written, and the rest of the pages of the handbook are recording pages on which the recipient's history of use of the services etc. is to be recorded. The recording pages of the handbook are general for all recipients and are in a fixed form, including recording spaces in which an outline of the services the recipient receives is to be recorded at that time.
On the other hand, the private information page differs depending upon each recipient. Usually, the private information includes many items such as: name, address, date of birth, and claim number of the recipient; name and address of the person with a support obligation to the recipient; issue date; name of the municipality; benefit period, amount of service, and obligation fee for the recipient or a payment provider which are determined on a service-to service basis such as for in-home service, day-care, or short-term stay. Handwriting such private information in the private information pages requires a large amount of labor and man-hours.
According to the conventional methods, the private information specific for each recipient has to be written by hand in the private information pages of a handbook which had been previously prepared by binding several pages containing blank spaces together with the recording pages. Otherwise, the handbook has to be bound individually, because the private information page specific for each recipient has to be printed before being permanently bound with the recording pages.
The above-described methods require troublesome chores. Thus, there is a strong demand for an efficient system, especially in big municipalities where the number of recipients and handbooks are large.